


Hot Bean Juice

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Iroh is betrayed, Izumi is cutie, M/M, Proposals, Pure Crack, Sokka is irritated, based off of some tumblr thread, cant remember which one, zuko is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “It’s all about that hot bean juice.”Iroh almost strangles Sokka for that one line.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	Hot Bean Juice

**Author's Note:**

> People are going on strike apparently.
> 
> For under-appreciated writing.
> 
> I’m might join.

“Uncle, I have something to tell you,” Zuko says, Sokka next to him.

Iroh smiles at him and pats the seat next to him.

Zuko sits down hesitantly. “Uncle, I….prefer coffee over tea.”

Sokka rushes to pat Iroh’s back as he chokes on the tea he is drinking.

Zuko winces as Iroh doubles over with pained gasps. 

“I cannot believe a member of my own family betrayed me like this,” Iroh mourns.

He turns to look at Sokka. “Oh, I see you are dating my nephew, that's very nice.”

Iroh turns back to Zuko. “BUT COFFEE? HOW COULD YOU? I PRACTICALLY RAISED YOU!”

Zuko flinches. “Uncle please, it’s just hot water with leaves in it, I know you love tea-”

“Coffee is just beans! You would rather drink beans?” Iroh hisses.

“I KNEW YOU’D ACT LIKE THIS!” Zuko accuses.

“It’s all about that hot bean juice,” Sokka says at the same time, nodding.

Iroh almost strangles him.

Iroh turns to yell at Zuko some more. “You LOVE my jasmine tea!”

“I lied!” Zuko admits.

Iroh is sobbing now. “HOW COULD YOU?”

Sokka is now sitting silently between them, absolutely flabbergasted.

Iroh is now glaring at Sokka again. “So you’re a coffee man too, then?”

Sokka thinks back to his car full of empty energy drink cans. “I don’t know if you’re in the right place emotionally to hear about me.”

2 weeks later  
“Is he still mad?” Sokka asks.

“Yeah,” Zuko sighs.

“How do you know?” Sokka asks.

Zuko walks over and pokes Iroh’s shoulder.

Iroh ignores him.

Zuko rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the shop to serve some customers.

Iroh sniffles when he leaves. “I miss my nephew so much.”

“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Zuko screeches. 

Iroh looks to the sky mournfully. “Sometimes, it is as if I can still hear his voice.”

3 weeks later  
Sokka, mid-making out with Zuko, at his apartment; “Wait, you did order all of that coffee cause you were trying to get an excuse to talk to me right?”

Zuko pauses. “Um, so first you have to promise not to get mad and- Sokka!”

Sokka pins Zuko under him, teeth grazing his collar.

“Well then, I’ll just have to make sure you can’t talk,” Sokka purrs.

4 weeks later.  
Sokka and Zuko are both distraught.

Zuko is very sure that Sokka doesn’t want to speak to him anymore and vice versa.

But really, Zuko just got a Levi II and doesn’t visit the shop anymore.

Soon after, Sokka visits Zuko and they finally establish boyfriend terms for one another.

They decide to go tell Iroh the good news.

Zuko rolls his eyes when Iroh ignores him when they tell him the good news. “Uncle, you can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“One is not mad at the ocean for changing the shape of the shore but may still mourn for the loss of what they once remembered,” Iroh says somberly.

“…again, we are just talking about COFFEE!” Sokka says slowly.

2 years later  
Sokka decides to propose by writing ‘Marry Me?’ on an Espresso maker and leaving it in the kitchen with a bow. 

Zuko takes one look at it and fake swoons.

He knows Sokka is there but he felt like messing with him. “Yes, I will marry you, EspressMaker3000.”

Sokka comes up from behind him with flowers. “Uh, you mean me, right?”

Zuko fake gasps with a small smile on his face. ““Sokka?! You’re here?”

Soak chuckles and shows Zuko the choker and ring.

Zuko gasps. “They match.”

Sokka presses a kiss or the tip of his nose. “Just for you, darling.”

Ten years later   
Zuko sniffles. “Uncle, I’m so sorry for what I did.”

Iroh pulls him into a hug.

Zuko hugs back. “How can you forgive me so easily?”

Iroh smiles. “I was never upset with you. I thought you had lost your way.”

Zuko nods. “I did lose my way.”

Sokka was gaping at the display while Izumi giggles form next to him.

Zuko finally quit coffee after they adopted Izumi to set a better example for her.

Iroh beams at him. “But you found it again, and you did it by yourself.”

Sokka rubs his temples.

Izumi just runs forward and tackles Iroh in a hug.

That night  
“Sokka.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

“But are you sure?”

“Darling, we’ve been married ten years and have a 3 year old daughter, yes, I’m sure.”

“But I’m not the same person you fell in love with.”

“Oh my fucking god, if this is about coffee I’m filing a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
